Matching Eyes, Matching Hopes
by Sexymckittington
Summary: A Sexy One shot with Artemis and Holly, If enough people R&R I might make it longer. They both love eachother but dont realise it, you know it, I know it... Maybe if E C writes a 8th book they will too, but until then... Rated M!
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts and desires

AN: Just finished rereading the entire Artemis Fowl series, and reading the new book the Atlantis complex in the past couple of days and I like many other people who write ff for this series think the whole Artemis Holly thing needs to be explored further ;) this is only my second fic, the other being a House story, so I'd like reviews. Pretty please? As a last note I don't own any piece of the Fowl franchise, if I did they would be under adult fiction instead of junior ;) enjoy!

p.s thoughts are in _italics._

Chapter 1: Thoughts and desires

_It had all started with that damned kiss _Artemis thought. _Everything in my life I had understood, I had a plan for, but this this was something I didn't know how to deal with. This was uncharted territory. She had kissed him, SHE kissed HIM!_ He still didn't know what to think, _she kissed him, he revealed his deception to her, he had made up for it with the call to the deceased Root, kicked some fairy ass, but now he didn't know quite where he stood with his favourite fairy. He knew they were on good terms, the call with Root had helped him in the right direction, but what direction do I want this to be going?_ The thought struck the boy, really a teen now; he cursed his damned hormones always complicating things.

After the kiss a whole new world was opened up to him, should he choose that path, he had always held an admiration for Holly, but the kiss had made him realise some things, things he wasn't even comfortable thinking about. Yet the thoughts haunted him, he couldn't really keep his mind of her. The little things would bring her to his consciousness, he would catch himself staring in the fireplace thinking, _that colour of the flame is the exact shade of her hair. Or the wood paneling in his study was the same hue as her skin,_ then his thoughts would drift to her skin, _I wonder if it's as soft as it looks_, then his mind would conjure up images of Holly in just her skin, which would cause him to abruptly make himself stop thinking about such things.

He was beginning to feel an emotion that he wasn't very familiar with, guilt, what if she knew I was thinking about her this way? She would be furious! _Or would she?_ The thought whispered its way into his subconscious. He dismissed it immediately, but she had been the one who initiated the kiss, now he was confused and frustrated. His dreams of late were filled with what ifs, some of which caused him to have to hastily launder his sheets before anyone else woke. This embarrassed and frustrated him more.

_If I only knew what she was thinking_! She definitely didn't reveal anything when they talked over the communicator she had given him. Always friendly never anything but courteous, but he felt himself drawn to her, calling her when it wasn't always necessary just to hear her voice. He cursed his hormones again as his subconscious projected her voice in his head, her saying his name, but not in the regular friendly way, more in a moan, or a whisper, or begging him to... He had to adjust his seating position, his pants seeming a tad to tight, and for the millionth time today cursed puberty to hell.

Holly found her thoughts drawn to the mud boy again and swore. Though mud boy hardly described the always impeccably dressed and spotless Teen. She asked herself for the millionth time _why did I kiss him? Was it just my younger wilder emotions or was it something deeper? She shouldn't be thinking about why she kissed him then, she should be thinking about whether she wanted to kiss him now. No wait no! No kissing whatsoever!_ She tried and failed to return her thoughts to the paperwork she was supposed to be filling out, _hmm filling out, Artemis sure was filling out, growing up into a man... D'arvit!_

No matter what she did her thoughts returned to him, she would find herself staring into space for hours, then cursing and trying to distract herself. Her rational mind told her it would never work, they were two different species, for gods sake he was twice as big as her! _I wonder how big... D'arvit_! Every time she tried to rationalize something her damned libido got in the way. She would wake up at night covered in sweat his name on her lips, her skin craving his touch, wishing nothing more than to return to that dream. She tried to rationalize again_, he doesn't think about you that way, but then again he was calling her more often, always having an excuse though, so she couldn't be certain if he did just really want to talk to her or not. She decided I'm going to find out once and for all. I'll be damned if I have to spend another night alone wondering what if._

She decided to call him. She made up some excuse for going of course; she said she wanted to give Juliet some gnome wrestling tapes. He'd seemed almost eager when he asked when she would be coming, and how long she would be staying. She felt a glimmer of hope at this, but it was immediately squashed by his quick rationality, should he get Butler to make up a guest room? She agreed that yes this would be best as she was planning on completing the ritual while she was there. They chatted amiably for a while then hung up, saying see you tomorrow. She was already counting down the hours, if only she knew that hundreds of miles away on the surface Artemis was too.


	2. Chapter 2: In The Night You Call To Me

Lots of thinking going on in that last chapter, don't worry there will be plenty of action in future chapters ;) Again I don't own any of AF, honestly these disclaimers shouldn't be necessary no one on these sites own any of it, it's why it's called fan fiction. *insert eye roll here*

Chapter 2: In The Night You Call To Me

Her stomach was in knots when she resolutely packed her best undergarments. His heartbeat was racing as he had Butler prepare the guest bedroom in the room right next to his, wanting her to be as close as possible. She arrived at the Fowl estate to a warm welcome. A kiss on the cheek for Butler, a hug for Juliet, she settled for a firm handshake and a smile from Artemis, wanting to embrace him dearly. Juliet whisked her into the house babbling on about a new wrestling move she had made up. She gave a long lingering look to Artemis before being swept into the spacious living room to watch gnome wrestling in surround sound on the cinema size screen.

Artemis stood in the entrance hall wondering _exactly what had that look meant? Possibly that she wanted to speak with him later,_ he mused a concentrated look on his face. Butler gave him a little nudge and he realised he was still in the hall. Butler watched his young friend walk up to his room and decided what he had been thinking for a while now, Artemis had a crush on Holly. He wondered if Holly cared for Artemis the same way, he wasn't sure but he sincerely hoped so.

A few hours later she found herself in Artemis's room, she had asked Butler for directions on the way up. Artemis was sitting at his computer staring at the screen and absentmindedly rubbing his neck. Holly walked up behind him and asked "your neck bothering you?" Artemis had heard her pause at his doorway before entering, so he wasn't surprised when she spoke. He replied "yah, it's all this staring at computer screens; I sometimes get a kink in my neck." He felt her reach a hand out to the back of his neck and expected to feel a tingle of magic, but he was surprised when another hand joined and began to knead the knots in this neck.

He let his head fall forward as she continued massaging the knots out. Her hands moved lower over his shoulders and he was even more surprised when she said, "it would be easier if you took your shirt off." He didn't normally like surprises but found his view on them rapidly changing. He was glad his back was turned so she couldn't see his blush as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. She began her actions again as soon as his back was bared. She rubbed his shoulders her hands gliding over his smooth skin, he hunched over as her hands traveled across his back. Her ministrations were hindered by the chair he was sitting on. It was almost the same size as her and was getting in the way. She spoke again, "this would work better if you were lying down." he smiled as he stood up, surprises were highly underrated.

He walked over to the bed and lay down on his stomach, his face hidden from her the whole time afraid it would give away what he was thinking. She knelt beside him and continued where she had left off, erasing years of stressful knots from the muscles of his back. It was clear he had been working out; she wanted to comment but decided it would come off like a cheesy pickup line.

He let out a little moan as she worked out a particularly obnoxious knot. She asked "do you want me to stop?" She was glad when he shook his head; she was enjoying the feel of the smooth contours of his back. She ran her hands from the tips of his shoulders down to where his trousers started. She smiled when she saw goosebumps rise over his flesh. She massaged his lower back, all the tension was gone from his back now, he was more relaxed than he had been in years. He could feel himself slipping into sleep and tried to fight it for a moment but felt Holly's breath tickle his ear as she said "sleep well Arty." Arty he thought she called me Arty. But he drifted into unconsciousness before he could ponder this revelation.

She watched him sleep for a moment before silently leaving closing the door gently before retiring to her quarters. She was awoken a few hours later by someone calling her name. It was Artemis, their rooms proximity and her extra sensitive ears picked it up instantly, though he wasn't actually calling loudly, it was more of a moan. She tiptoed silently into his room he wasn't loud enough to alert Butler, and she didn't want to either.

The moonlight through his window showed the sleeping Artemis's body was tense like he was in rigor mortis. He called her name again, there was anguish to it, a horrible sadness, and she couldn't be sure but she thought she saw tears soaking his long black lashes. She was at his side instantly, she gently shook him awake. He gasped and sat bolt upright, instantly alert, eyes searching. His found hers and he gripped the hand that was on his shoulder.

She said gently, "you were having a nightmare." He stared at her intensely then nodded. "Thank you for waking me up." She asked "do you get nightmares often?" He corrected without thinking, "nightmare." She looked at him quizzically and said before she could stop herself, "you were calling my name." He looked at her and could tell by her expression she was wondering why he was calling her name in a nightmare.

He didn't want her to think he thought she was nightmarish to him so he confessed, "I have the same dream," he laughed bitterly at the word "it's from back when we were on Hydras, when you died. I see the blade pierce your stomach; I can still hear the sound it made as he tore it out of you. But it's your face that haunts me, when you looked at me and knew you were dead, you looked at me and your eyes said why couldn't you have saved me?" They were both silent for a moment remembering.

Then she rubbed his shoulder and said, "but you did save me." He looked at her and said truthfully "I almost lost you once, and it gives me nightmares." She embraced him like a mother holding a scared child, she cradled his head in her hands and lay down pulling him with her and held him in the darkness pillowing his head on her chest. She said softly "you saved my life Arty, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He replied so low she almost didn't hear him, "good, because I couldn't stand to lose you again." She held him tighter as he drifted off to sleep. She was awake just long enough to hear him sigh, "Holly."


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning to You

AN: you all thought he was having a naughty dream didn't you? ;)

Warning! This gets a bit graphic… so don't say I didn't warn you

I Don't own any bit of Artemis Fowl…not even the fun bits

Chapter 3: Good Morning to You ;)

He awoke first, feeling warm and safe. Holly's arms were still wrapped around him and his around her. She awoke to see him staring up at her, she couldn't fathom what those deep blues were thinking, she didn't know he was hiding all these thoughts inside, she sensed he kept allot hidden from others, more than just schemes and plots but deep complex emotions. She knew she saw a side of him he didn't let out much, if ever, she was glad he told her about his nightmare, she was glad she was able to comfort him. She kissed him on the forehead and he blushed.

She said, "I'm glad you shared that with me last night. It makes you seem more human." Then she added "and I mean that in a good way." He laughed and sat up, the laugh choked in his throat as he really saw her, her auburn hair spread across his pillow, her flushed cheeks, then he got a look at what she was wearing and his eyes bulged faintly. She was wearing a green cami that reached just past her ribs. The flat planes of her stomach were clearly visible; she was wearing matching green booty shorts that were so low her hipbones were exposed.

Her already flushed cheeks turned crimson as she saw, no felt his eyes rove over body from face to thigh. She figured if he got to stare at her she might as well enjoy the view of him. She took in the sight of his glowing face, defined shoulders and chest, and what looked like a budding six pack. She was about to make a joke about the six pack and him not being old enough to drink when her eyes fell on his growing erection.

She was suddenly aware of their proximity, she could feel the heat of him, could see the rapid pulse in his neck. His eyes moved back up to her face, he looked her straight in the eyes with a silent question. She gazed back at him, eyes speaking volumes. He felt his arm lift, as if of its own accord and caress her cheek. He bent his head stopping a centimetre from her lips. She quickly closed the gap and their bodies melded together.

Holly gasped and Artemis used this as an invitation for his tongue. He was greeted shyly at first but soon their tongues were doing the ancient dance and their fingers were tangled in each others hair. He moved one hand from the back of her head across her neck and onto her breast. Her chest heaved itself into his willing hand. He thumbed her nipple through the cotton of her cami. The sensitive pebble rose almost painfully at the touch. She quickly removed the cami and threw it on the floor. Artemis moaned as his fingers danced across her smooth skin.

He found the nipple once more and continued to rub it, his other hand joining on the other breast. Their breath was rapid now as their heartbeats increased. He stopped kissing her neck; instead leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neckline, she moaned, her hands tangled in his hair, urging him downwards. He smiled after leaving what was sure to be a hicky on her neck and moved his hungry lips downward onto her breast.

She cried out as he stared sucking, his hand now free to roam lower. His hand left a trail of heat where it went, across her ribcage down her stomach, his thumb feeling her bellybutton. His hand trailed lower and in one fell swoop removed her shorts. She cried out again as he switched breasts and began sucking on the left, his right hand coming to rest over the heat of her sex. She lifted her hips urging him on.

He parted her folds gently, revelling in how wet she was. He slowly slid one deft finger inside her, his thumb searching upwards for her sensitive bundle of nerves. He began rubbing with his thumb, while slowly increasing the rhythm of his finger, and still sucking on her breast. He added a second finger and she called out his name, she was _thinking his fingers are longer than some of the equipment of elves I've slept with before_. Artemis had taken into account her size and was trying to prepare her for what was to come.

His artist's fingers moved quicker now, curving upwards slightly to find her g-spot. He silently thanked the Internet and playboy and was glad the fairy anatomy was quite similar to that of a human females. She was moaning incoherently now, her hips thrusting to meet his fingers. He increased the tempo and rubbed more vigorously on her clitoris, she called out "I'm coming!" Her hips were moving out of control now as she thrust with abandon riding out her orgasm. He raised his lips and began to kiss her once again as her body quieted down. He removed his fingers and kissed her tenderly. She broke off the kiss and pushed him off her, pushing him down onto the mattress. Now it was her turn.

She straddled his stomach and began to kiss her way across his jaw, down his neck, she would leave him a hicky too she thought wryly, on the opposite side, just like their opposite eyes. Her hands moved down over his chest lightly playing with his nipples. He groaned her name and she slid herself backwards. She ran into an obstacle, his erection, and ran her butt cheeks across it before moving lower.

She was sitting on his thighs as she made quick work of his belt and the zipper of his pants. He helped her remove them, and his underwear his erection springing free. She looked at him and gasped, he had to be at least 7 inches. He saw the look in her eyes and said "we don't have to do this." The fear in her eyes changed to lust as she heard his husky tones. She got up off her knees and slowly slid herself onto him.

She was worried he wouldn't fit, he almost didn't. She cried out as he stretched her farther than she had ever been stretched before. He filled her completely. He asked her, "are you sure your ok with this? Because once we start, I won't be able to stop myself." In reply she thrust her hips once and said "make love to me Arty." he raised his hands to her hips and quickly flipped her over onto her back. She cried out and wrapped a leg across his back. He grinned at her before capturing her lips in a kiss.

She smiled into his mouth; he _always had to be in control didn't he_. He slowly moved himself out, then quickly sheathed himself back inside her. She cried out, he looked at her worriedly but she ground her hips into his, erasing any doubts. He moaned into her mouth as he began to thrust in earnest inside her. With each thrust he went deeper and deeper, she felt as though she was being torn in two. But soon her body adjusted to his and she began to moan in pleasure.

This was by far better than anything she had experienced before. His thrusts taking her places she had only dreamed of, his hot breath in her ear groaning her name, his hands roving over her body. She raked her nails across his back magic blue sparks healing everywhere she cut. She was in ecstasy crying out with every one of his hard thrusts. She could feel herself right on the edge; she began to shudder underneath him, both her legs wrapped around his buttocks pulling him deeper.

His hands began to tweak her nipples as he started sucking her earlobe. This finally pushed her over the edge. She came hard, screaming his name. He thrust into her a few more times before finally giving in to his climax as well. He filled her completely with his hot seed, panting her name in her ear. He fell to the bed feeling utterly boneless, careful not to squish her beneath him. He drew her close as they both lay panting, trying to catch their breath. "I love you." he whispered into her hair, but she had already fallen asleep. He hugged her close as he too felt himself slip into unconsciousness. "I really do."


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Bit of Fun… At Your

AN: This will be the last chapter… unless I hear otherwise.

I don't own anything Eoin Colfer owns.

Chapter 4: A Little Bit of Fun… At Your Expense

Butler was glad the Fowls weren't home, and that Juliet was a light sleeper. He decided he would go down and make breakfast; they would both be starving he thought with a grin. He was happy for his young principal; Artemis had definitely found someone worth his attentions. Butler knew Holly and was content in knowing that she would protect Artemis and would never hurt him.

He finished cooking breakfast and decided he would wake the two up and have a little fun. He knocked on Artemis's door and called out, "breakfast is on the table, mind if I come in and make the bed?" Artemis was up and alert in seconds, so was Holly. He looked at the semen stained sheets and blushed. "I'll be down in a few minuets Butler, Il um make the bed; you go and wake up Juliet or something." Butler called through the door, "alright, I'll wake up Captain Short first." and left.

Holly who was already redressing herself shot Artemis a shocked look. Artemis quickly thought up a plan. "Through the window! Quick! Pretend you're asleep." She was already out the window and climbing into her bed when she heard a knock at her door. Butler called through, "breakfast is on the table, no meat, I made it vegetarian special for you." She gave a dramatic yawn "mm thank you Butler, I'll be down in a few." She looked in the mirror and fixed up her hair, gave a quick once over and went downstairs.

Artemis quickly put on some pj's and grabbed all the sheets off the bed. He threw them into the washer, started it and continued downstairs. He went down to the kitchen where everyone was eating. Butler exclaimed " why Artemis it's nearly 10! You're usually up long before now. I could hear you moaning in your sleep earlier, but I wasn't sure if I should wake you."

Artemis and Holly both blushed. "How was your sleep Holly?" Butler asked. "Bed comfy?" She replied "yes I slept fine, and the bed was perfect thank you." Butler put a slightly confused look on his face while saying, "really? Cause I heard you tossing and turning allot last night, the bed is really quite squeaky." Holly visibly paled "um yes, well it was bigger than I'm used to so it was a bit hard to get adjusted to." Butler replied and gave her a wink, "I'm sure it was."

Holly gasped and Artemis let out a laugh then said, "the jig is up, he's on to us." Butler grinned, the jig was indeed up. Holly blushed and tried to make herself look smaller, Artemis just grinned proudly. Juliet, not wanting to be out of the loop looked quickly back and forth between the three. "what did I miss?" All were silent much to her disgruntlement. She continued asking but all three were stone-faced.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she found out. She was in the process of changing the load of wash from the washer to the dryer; she looked at the sheets puzzled. They were Artemis's, she knew that, but they seemed to be a shade of pink. She looked through them, wondering what had changed them when she came across a pair of red underwear. They were too small to be hers, and were definitely female. A look of shock, then disbelief, then humour came across her face. _Go Artemis!_ She thought then laughed. Life was about to get more interesting.

AN not sure if I'm continuing, it was meant to be a one-shot, but if enough people tell me otherwise ill continue.


	5. Chapter 5: Crushes and Blushes

Chapter 5: Crushes and Blushes

AN: first off I would like to thank all the kind people who wrote reviews and asked me to make it longer. I always like to hear feedback; I don't even care if it's negative, so thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! Love you guy's lots! Enjoy :)

Breakfast was over and the two young lovers were talking in Artemis's room. "What will the People think?" Was Artemis's first question. They both pondered the consiquences over for a few moments. "I guess the worst they could do is demote me and mindwipe you." Artemis visibly paled at this, but went on. "No, they won't mindwipe me again. They tried before and I found a way out of it. This time I would have longer to prepare and even more of a reason not to want to forget. Also you're much too great of an asset to the People for them to demote you."

Holly felt touched that he had obviously thought this through. He continued, "I checked the fairy book and there are no specific rules stating that this isn't allowed." Now Holly was shocked. "When did you look that up?" Artemis blushed. "It was what I was looking at on the computer when you came in last night." Now it was Holly's turn to blush. "You looked that up?" She asked shyly. "Yes, I wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen on my account. I wouldn't have gone through with it if I thought you would loose your magic or something."

She smiled brightly. "So you have a crush on me?" She said it teasingly, but Artemis replied with all seriousness. "Yes I do, I have ever since you first kissed me. I haven't been able to think of anyone or anything but you for this whole time." Holly was speechless, "why didn't you tell me?" He replied with a laugh, "I assume the same reason why you didn't tell me." She replied teasingly again, "what makes you think I have a crush on you?" He smiled and drew her in for a kiss, sitting her on his lap. She sighed into his mouth contentedly, then laughed as he said, "well I assume you don't sleep with every mud boy who kidnapped you, also your cover story was quite flawed. Gnome wrestling tapes for Juliet? Really Captain Short, that's the best you could come up with?" She gave him a little punch on the shoulder but grinned.

"I was damned if I was going to spend another night alone thinking about you. Maybe it wasn't the best cover story but I obviously wasn't thinking straight." He laughed and kissed her, "so you have been thinking about me." He deepened the kiss and drew her closer, whispering in her ear, "What naughty things did you think about?" She blushed. "Oh!" He said surprised, "So you were thinking naughty things about me!"

He laughed then whispered in her ear again, "did you touch yourself thinking about me?" Her face was on fire, "what a thing to ask! Of course not!" But her face told a different story. He grinned his vampiric grin, "really Captain, I'm blushing." He was in fact blushing, but it was more at the thought of a naked Holly pleasuring herself, than the fact that she was thinking about him that way. She asked, determined to make him feel embarrassed too, "well did you?" He laughed completely unfazed "of course Holly, I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones."

She blushed even deeper, if that was even possible. He said silkily in her ear, "Touch yourself for me Holly." It was definitely possible; her face felt like it was a million degrees. She punched him in the shoulder again, thinking he was teasing her. He was completely serious. He started kissing her neck and fondling her breasts through her shirt. Her breath started to speed up, he can't be serious she thought. His hands worked themselves under her shirt, caressing her smooth skin. He removed her shirt and bent his head to her breasts, his hands moving lower to remove her shorts. She was now sitting on his lap completely naked while he sucked and nipped at her breasts. His hands were gliding over the tops of her thighs, around to the backs of her knees, and up to cup her butt cheeks.

He stood up, holding her by the bottom still continuing his ministrations on her breasts. She was moaning now, hands wrapped in his raven hair urging him closer. He lay her on the bed lips moving upward, pausing for a while to suck at her pulse point, before getting to her ear. He sucked the lobe and licked the shell before whispering, "Now touch yourself." Her hands froze in his hair. Again she thought _he can't be serious_. "Why?" He smiled down at her, "do it." He commanded and extracted her hands from his hair. He kissed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Please?"

She felt as if she was under the Mesmer, her one hand caressing her breast, the other moving lower to part her slippery folds. She dipped a finger in to coat her digit and began to rub her clit in slow circles. Her left hand caressed her breast, pinching the nipple when it rose at her touch. Her right hand started to rub faster, the pointer rubbing up and down the middle curving upwards to move and hold her fold out of the way. Her breath sped up and she began to moan, her eyes tightly closed, the muscles in her neck were standing out as she strained.

"Look at me." He commanded once again. She forced her eyes open to meet his eyes. "You're beautiful." He said. Her eyes closed as he reached his hand down to caress her other breast. She moaned his name, as her right hand finger sped up, her legs trembling. "Come for me." he commanded again. His hot breath in her ear brought her over the edge. She called out his name as her lower body spammed. Her fingers rubbing slower and slower as she rode out her climax. He kissed her on the lips and she opened her eyes, blushing at his stare. He caressed her cheek "I love you." He said, and this time she was awake to hear. She kissed him back and said the words he had been dying to hear, "I love you too Artemis."


	6. Chapter 6: Afternoon Delight

AN: sorry if it takes me a while to update, I'm writing this on my iPod touch, then emailing it to myself so I can edit it on my computer, then posting it on the FF website. Again thanks to everyone for reviewing and telling me to continue, now I just have to figure out what the heck I'm going to write lol. Don't worry there will definitely be more sexiness ;) sorry this one is so short I usually try to make them at least 1000 words but whatever :p If people want to review me with story ideas it might help, feeling a bit of writers block.

Chapter 6: Afternoon Delight

"Now what was that about?" She asked once she had regained the power of speech. He quoted Leonardo da Vinci "it is not enough to believe what you see; you have to understand what you see." She groaned, "And what is that supposed to mean?" He laughed, "I just can't believe you're with me, plus I've never been with anyone before, so I want to make sure I do stuff right." His tone was small at that, like a little child. She smiled and kissed him, "believe me, everything you did last night was right." He blushed and smiled, "good. I'm glad I could satisfy you."

She laughed, "That was probably the best I've ever had." His eyes bulged and she laughed again, "no need to get a swelled head, you're already arrogant enough as is, you don't need to start parading around like you're a sex god or anything." He laughed, "when have you ever seen me parade around?" They both laughed at the inconceivability of that. "So...sex god?" He laughed when she punched him in the shoulder. "You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." He laughed, "Who am I going to tell? Butler?" They both laughed at this, though he was sure he'd get a talking to from Butler later.

Hmm he thought, "I hope Foaly told the truth about this place not being bugged." She groaned "dear god that's just what I need. He will find out about us, but I sure don't need the first fairy human sex tape floating around anywhere." Artemis laughed, "Oh well if he already has us once we might as well give him the extended version." She laughed at his first attempt at wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sure he doesn't, but I sure wouldn't mind a little afternoon delight." He laughed and kissed her. "Your wish is my command." He intonated his voice to sound like he was under Mesmer. She laughed as she got his shirt off, "I didn't mention before but have you been working out?" He laughed and smiled, "I'm glad you noticed, I was kind of hoping if you thought I was hot that you would start to think of me, you know that way." He blushed as he said this, she smiled "ever since I first kissed you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you know that way. But again, I don't want you to get a swelled head..." she looked down at his erection and winked, "maybe I do."

They both laughed as she expertly freed him from his pants. All conversation died out as their mouths and body's came together, well almost. "This time I'm on top." She said and winked at him. She climbed up onto him and froze, teasing the tip of his head with her entrance. She slowly slid herself onto him gasping at his size. Once he was fully inside her she began to move, her knees on either side of him. She rocked her body forwards then back. He groaned and lifted his hands to her hips, pulling her in deeper.

She picked up the pace and he started bucking upwards to meet her thrusts. They were both moaning now, sweat covering both their body's, if his hands weren't there to hold her in place she would have found it very slippery. She was crying out with every downwards thrust, moaning with every backwards retreat, before slamming herself onto him again. Her clit was sending shots of pleasure to her core every time it slammed into the hard planes of his abdomen. She reached her arms up to fondle her breasts, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Her thrusts became more erratic as she came closer to her orgasm. His hands steadied her and pulled her deeper with every motion. He stared up at the woman he loved radiant in the glow of an impeding orgasm, watched her expertly tug and pull and caress her breasts. He thought someday I'm going to know her body better than she knows it herself. I will have her playing like one of my many instruments. He was distracted from his musings by her screaming out, "Arty, I'm coming!" They both thrust harder as her inner walls tightened on him pushing him over the edge. They both cried out each others names as they came simultaneously. She flopped limp onto him. She said quickly before succumbing into sleep, "I love you Arty." He kissed her and smiled, "love you too Holly."

AN: sorry bout the delay, document manager wouldn't let me upload anymore and I couldn't figure out why, now I've got that sorted out and can continue. :p

Please continue with the reviews, I love em if anyone wants to send me story ideas I'm cool with that


	7. Chapter 7: TMI

AN: Love the reviews, keep em coming It's like crack for authors lol.

Chapter 7: TMI

When Holly returned to Haven she was greeted with a not too friendly welcome. She walked sheepishly into the command center in recon headquarters. "Finally!" Foaly shouted when he saw the captain. He quickly cut off everything he was doing and locked off the center from anyone entering. She smiled shyly, "I guess you lied when you told Arty you unbugged his manor?"

Foaly didn't know where to start, "oh so it's Arty now is it? Of course I kept the bugs on," he pointed at his tinfoil hat in explanation, he was completely paranoid and in this instance justly so. "Here I was minding my own business, checking satellite feeds, when I hear your voice, in clear distress. So of course I pull up the gps realise your location and turn on all the bugs so I can find out just what that mud boy is doing to you. Never in my wildest dreams, no nightmares, could I have imagined that sight! Gods Holly what the hell were you thinking?"

Holly had been silent up until this point but she couldn't help but blurt, "I think I love him." Seeing the shocked look on his face she continued, "No I know I love him, I have for a long time. I was going to tell you," she winced, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." "This way?" The centaur yelled. "I saw you naked, not to mention I saw Artemis naked, you even mentioned me!" She winced again, "So you've got audio too." "Of course I've got bloody friggin audio!" He exploded.

She tried to lighten the situation, "so, how far did you get?" "Not funny Holly! Once I realised what was happening I shut it off." He shot her a scathing look. "Have you even thought of the consequences?" She laughed a little, "If you would have watched a bit farther Arty reassured me that there was technically nothing against what we did." Foaly shook his head, as if trying to erase mental images, "so this was premeditated? I'm not sure if it makes this better or worse."

"Better." she replied. "He didn't take advantage of me or anything, I wanted this to happen." Foaly shook his violently again, "ug too much info." She laughed, "Can you at least try to be happy for me?" He shot her another dirty look then relented, "if it's what you want, if it makes you happy, then I guess I'm happy for you." He shuddered, "I just wish I didn't have to witness your "happiness"."

She giggled and hugged the centaur. "So do you have a copy of the tapes?" The dirty look returned, she just blushed and smiled. "I burned it onto a disk before completely wiping the hard drive." She looked at him brow raised. He sighed then rustled through some things before relinquishing the tape. "I could have made a fortune you know, you owe me." She punched him in the shoulder, "Foaly!" He laughed finally, "I would have blurred your faces."

Now it was her turn to give the dirty look. "This the only copy?" she asked. He nodded in reply; she checked but knew he wasn't lying. "Good, I don't want this getting into the wrong hands, blurred faces or no." She pocketed the disk deciding she would definitely be watching it when she got home. Foaly managed to look shameful, annoyed and a tad grossed out at the same time. She laughed at his expression.

Her face froze at his next words, "I hope you wear protection, we don't need some mutant genius with magic running around." She thought back, they definitely did not use protection. Foaly saw her expression and sighed exasperatedly "you didn't use any did you." It was more a statement then a question. She looked Shockley at her flat stomach, _she couldn't be pregnant. Could she?_ "Let's hope he doesn't have strong swimmers, I have a feeling a demon spawn of Artemis Fowl will cause the end of days." Holly was still staring at her stomach. _She didn't want a child. Did she? _"Until I can find out for sure we will definitely be safer." Foaly shuddered again "TMI!"

AN: since people seem to like this story so much, grammatical errors and all *blushes* and I surely enjoy writing it, I think I might make this into a story of more epic proportions. I know right now it's one of those sexy get your jolly's kind of story, but I'm thinking of making it a real story, in the next chapter I shall reveal the change in the story line, and I'll post a poll or something as to whether or not people want the story to go in that direction, or whether people would rather me wrap up the whole lovey dovey thing and end it in a few chapters. Don't worry; it's still me writing so there will be lots more sexy smuttiness either way. ;) couldn't stop that if I tried, and frankly why would I want to? So read this chappie, wait for the next one, then click the pole thing, that I will soon be posting or review (I love reviews!) either way, the fate of the story is now in the hands of the people ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Depression and Supression

Chapter 8: Depression and Suppression

She returned to her home a bit more carefully than usual, her mind absorbed with what could be. She made it in the door and onto the bed, staring at the ceiling contemplating. "_Do I want a baby_?" she asked herself aloud. "_In the future I will_." she answered herself, "_but now? With Artimis? He's just a kid himself, though he had never really ever been a kid_."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." she was jolted out of her reverie by the voice, her LEP instincts kicked in at once, the laser sights of her Neutrino lighting up the boys face. She growled in frustration "Don't sneak up on me!" she practically yelled in frustration. Then "what, how did you get down here?" He laughed a short bark, "Foaly isn't the only one with bugs." She contemplated this, he had expected her to run into Foaly therefore he would have listened in on their conversation. Their whole conversation.

She looked at him trying to analyse his body posture, therefore his feelings, but he was as stoic as ever. She should have looked to his brilliant blue eyes first; they momentarily betrayed his feelings of hope and desire, but by the time she got up the courage to look him in the eyes he had composed himself betraying nothing.

She dragged her weary body up from the bed, sitting on the edge head cradled in her hands. He felt the desire to sit with her, to cradle her tiny form against his chest and tell her everything would be ok, but years of conditioning forced him to remain standing. He did manage a pat on the back, which made her feel worse than ever; _the mud boy pitied her didn't he_? On the contrary it was the most he could do to support her, he felt as though he was being split in two, seeing the love of his life distraught with grief over something he did. He felt he would be of better use to keep a cool calm exterior, you know lead by example.

She looked at him through the cracks in her fingers his aloof posture confirmed her worst fears in her mind. _He didn't want a baby, didn't want a relationship, and didn't want her. _She yelled at him tears in her eyes, "just get out and leave me alone! You've done enough damage, don't bother contacting me." her eyes were tight shut so she didn't see the expression of hurt that crossed his face. He was not used to being ordered around in this fashion, and therefore childishly stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

She stared after him forlornly; silent tears now free to fall. She cradled her stomach and knew the being inside her was there, oblivious to the world, she wished she were the same. She fell back to the bed pulling the covers over her knees drawn up to her chest, as if trying to protect the foetus from harm, hugging herself trying to keep out the pain she fell into a deep and weary sleep.

She awoke a few hours later still in the foetal position, the pain of her broken heart instantly making her alert. In frustration she threw her head back against the pillow, images of the night before flowing unbidden through her mind. His cold posture, his aloof tone, his abrupt departure when she had yelled at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she wiped at them violently "I will not cry over him!" She punched the pillow in anger, she wasn't one to wallow in sadness but she didn't want to drag her body from the bed. She only did so because she knew she was to meet up with a doctor to confirm the pregnancy.

Deep in her heart she knew without a doubt that she was carrying his child, but she knew she had to be positive. She got up for a shower, letting the water pound into her skin, she convinced herself that it was just water not tears that were soaking her face. She caressed her stomach, still flat, it would be for a while yet, but soon the little bundle of cells would begin to form into a little person. She sobbed clutching her stomach, _it shouldn't be like this_ she thought. But she was a trooper and she was damned if she was going to let this affect her any longer. She got dressed and prepared herself for what she already knew.

Artemis wasn't one to drink, but the circumstances certainly called for one... Or two... Or five, after that he had lost count, trying to drown his pain, or at least numb it. Butler was the only other person in the manor; he had driven his young charge to Tara and back. He saw the elation on the way there, the despair on the way back, he didn't comment, but helped the boy to his room when he passed out the first time, staying close lest the boy choke on his own vomit. Clearly it hadn't gone well.

He looked down at the boy, sleeping the sleep of the dead and felt a deep sadness that he hadn't felt in years. He fondly brushed hair off the boys face then reclined in a nearby chair. Artemis wouldn't be up for hours yet, he could at least have a nap. He fell restlessly into sleep, worries muddling his thoughts and disturbing his dreams.

The first thing Artemis was aware of was a blinding pain in his skull, like something large and spiky was trying to break it's way out from the inside. The second was the utter despair that washed over him like a tidal wave. His memories were foggy but he would never forget her harsh words as she ordered him away, the complete confusion he felt was foreign and wrong to him, thus the alcohol.

He was aware that he was fully dressed in the clothes from last night. He glanced down at the bulge in his pants and took the small object into his hands. He cradled the small box in his hands feeling the tiny precious weight. He smiled momentarily, forgetting for a blessed instant the horrors of last night, the instant was gone and his face changed into a facsimile of rage, he hurled the box against the wall, the tiny ring inside falling to the floor as the box shattered.

AN: So everybody hates me right? Sorry for the delay, I thought I had sent this to ru-doragon to be edited, but I guess wires got crossed and she never got it. So I decided I would post this anyway unformatted and grammatically incorrect, because I'm done chap 10 already and can't wait any longer!


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

Chapter 9: Plans

AN: Hope you people don't mind the way the stories going, I was just getting a little bored with writing smut, there isn't much creatively that you can do with it. Also I have plans on writing a real story in the future so I need to practice more real story writing, don't worry there will be more smuttiness in future chapters ;) if my mind didn't live in the gutter it would be homeless.

Also remember thoughts are in _italics._

Foaly wasn't the only one with a bug on Fowl manor, Opal Kaboi looked gleefully at the screen before her. She clapped her hands in delight this couldn't be going better for her, the mud boy was completely broken and self destructive. Broken boys were much easier to bend to her will. Not to mention he was probably angry as Hell, angry boys were even better.

The only slight problem would be that giant of a mudman; he would be much more protective of his charge now. She flicked her hand dismissively nothing a Mesmer couldn't take care of. She was also keeping an eye on Holly; she figured the elf would probably be less of a threat to her pregnant, as she wouldn't want to endanger the baby. The elf in question was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling rubbing her stomach.

Pathetic thought Opal, yes the elf wouldn't be a threat with the demon spawn around. Again she thought things couldn't be going better for her. Someone up there likes me the thought then laughed at herself, more like someone down there. She laughed aloud as she watched the mud boy hurl a small box at the wall, ah so the mud boy was going to propose was he? Even better she thought and grinned this made things more interesting.

She continued watching the screens for hours going over her plan and eating chocolate truffles, yes things couldn't be going better.

Artemis was pacing the room now _what the hell had happened?_ He thought angrily, _I was going down there to propose, Butler was driving me to Tara, I pulled up the feed of Foaly wanting to find out if he had found out about him and Holly, when the subject of pregnancy came up. I was stunned I told Butler to drive faster, excited I realised I wouldn't mind in the least if Holly was pregnant, I was going to ask her to marry me, therefore I had expected that eventually we would have kids, yes it would be sooner than I had expected but I felt I would be adequately prepared._

He remembered himself smiling with delight, he was going to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him, and they would start a family together. His face returned to one of puzzlement as he thought of what happened when Holly got home.

_The elf seemed distressed, which I could understand, but then she had grown angry, with ME! I was shocked I was about to try to explain myself when she had thrown him out of the apartment. She was so full of rage! Must be the hormones_ he thought.

He had had time to go over and analyse what had happened and wasn't quite so angry now, he was confused and depressed but he wasn't broken. His brilliant mind knew that he could work the situation out; he just needed to talk to Holly again. _I can talk my way out of any situation, why should this be any different _? he thought.

As he was contemplating this he had no idea that his arch nemesis was, at the same moment putting her plan into action.

Opal Kaboi was dressed like a girl guide; she looked just like one, which was why she had gotten all the way to the entrance of Fowl manor. She buzzed the intercom and said in the perfect cutsie tone if they would like any cookies. Had Butlers mind not been completely occupied thinking about his young charge he might have noticed something was up.

The "girl" looked like any other girl, everything except her eyes which were ancient and touched with just a bit of insanity. But Butler didn't notice this, not until those ancient eyes were staring up at him and commanding him to put away his weapon and sit in the security room. Under the Mesmer he was told to watch the monitors and act like nothing unusual was happening.

"Artemis is in his room on the computer," Opal said, "Juliet is in her room. Everything is normal." "Everything is normal." He repeated. She shook her head and laughed, why did mud men always have to sound like zombies under the Mesmer. She could almost picture Butler lurching down the halls repeating over and over "Brains..." She laughed at the mental image then shook herself; she needed to move on to the next phase of the plan.

Artemis was, just like she had told Butler at his computer. He heard the faint drone of wings and spun around excitedly, "Holly?" He asked a smile on his face, it quickly turned to shock as he realised that the fairy was not Holly. He managed to shout out "Butler!" before she mesmerised him.

"You will come with me mud boy. You will do as I say, no matter what I say. You will follow my commands exactly." He repeated "exactly." Her voice rose in anger, "you will not repeat everything I say!" To this he just stared eyes glazed over. "You will follow me; you will not speak unless spoken to." He got up entranced and slowly followed the half pixie half human as she floated down the hall, down the stairs and out the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Questions and Calls

Chapter 10: Questions and Calls

AN: like the way things are going? Tee hee hee I'm so excited to continue writing!

Juliet was in fact not in her room like the pixie had Butler believe, she was at the local gym beating up on anyone willing to take her on. She breezed in the door laughing, "Butler," she called out as she walked towards the security booth. "You would not believe the idiots at the gym, I guess all that testosterone has gone to their heads. I totally whooped ass on a guy almost as big as you. None of them will be trying that again."

Her laughter abruptly ceased as she took in the sight of her giant of a brother staring vacantly at the screens. He barely registered her appearance but managed to get out a drugged sounding, "you can't be here; you're in your room." She shook him then snapped her fingers in front of his face, fear pooling in her belly. "Butler!" She shouted in his face, "what's going on?" He glanced at her dazed then replied in the same drugged tone, "nothing is going on, everything is normal."

She saw the vacant look in his eyes and knew at once that he had been mesmerised. She had never felt more terrified, _now I know how he felt when I was mesmerised_. She thought. It was a feeling she wouldn't wish on anyone. No that was wrong; she would gratefully wish this fear on whoever did this to Butler. _Opal_. Was her first thought then, "Artemis!" She cried aloud. Butler glanced at the screens and said, "In his room on the computer." She followed his gaze to the monitor of Artemis's room where there was absolutely no sight of him.

She felt fear take over and hysteria arise when she saw the empty room, rooms. She quelled all the bad thoughts racing through her mind and thought of madam Ko. _What would she tell me to do?_ She thought. She could almost hear the old woman's voice in her head, "protect the principal at all costs."

She raced upstairs to Artemis's room to find his fairy communicator. Holly, she thought, Holly will know what to do. The elf bizarrely didn't pick up. Juliet had been away from the house for a few days and didn't know what had transpired between her and Artemis. She looked at the communicator but didn't know how to work it except for calling Holly. She did the only other thing she could think of, something she knew would work as Artemis had done the same thing in the past.

Foaly was staring at his computer monitors distantly not really taking anything in. He was awoken at once from his daze as all his monitors started beeping angrily at him. He knew they would only do this if there was significant talk of the People going on above ground. He quickly zeroed in on where the threat had originated. Someone had called into a crossword hotline and spoke many words about the people, there were also Artemis's and Holly's name, along with the word danger.

He knew at once that it was from Artemis, or one of his family members as Artemis himself had used the same tactic when Butler lay dying. He immediately shut off the beeping and called the manor. Juliet picked up on the first ring, "Foaly is that you?" She cried before he could manage a hello. He started to say yes but was cut off.

"Artemis is gone and Butler has been mesmerized." There was silence on Foaly's line as he took this in. Juliet continued, "I called Holly first on Artemis's communicator but she didn't pick up." Foaly deduced that the human girl was a tad bit out of the loop. He said, "I'l call Holly and we'll both be topside as soon as possible." She started to say thank you but he had already disconnected and was dialling Holly's number before the human girl had even set the phone down.

Holly's communicator beeped but this time she saw the call was from Foaly. She managed to drag herself from her bed and answer. "Opal has kidnapped Artemis." He said this urgently before she had time to say hello. First she registered shock, then rage. "We going topside?" She asked calmly but urgently. Foaly started to stammer out a yes but was cut off as Holly said, "Il meet you at section 8."

Now it was his turn to get hung up on. He was on his way out the door to find the fastest possible way for them to get to Tara.

Holly stared at the communicator for a moment, frozen in place. She reflexively rubbed her stomach, the primal urge to stay and protect the unborn foetus was overpowering. She managed to shake off the feeling; the primal urge to protect the one you love is just as strong a feeling. _I do love him_, she thought to herself, even _if he doesn't love me, or my baby_. She knew she would do anything for Artemis and she thought wryly, getting to finally take down Opal would be an added bonus. That bitch half-breed had no idea what she was capable of.


	11. Chapter 11: Tapes and Tongues

Chapter 11: Tapes and Tongues

AN: this is a longer chapter yay! Again, I don't think I've been stating this in each chapter but I don't own a bit of AF… no duh

Juliet felt an overwhelming sense of relief the second she saw Holly and Foaly. The welcomed them into the manor gratefully. "Oh thank god you're here, I was so worried." this was quite a statement as Juliet willingly went into the ring with people 3 times her size.

She hugged Holly and Foaly and led them into the security booth. Juliet ran through the security tapes as Holly worked her magic on Butler. Juliet had the tapes queued up for the time of the incident by the time Holly was done. They watched as a "girl guide" walked to the front door then mesmerised Butler.

Juliet squeezed his arm, he was preoccupied at the time, and it wasn't his fault. Butler gave her a silent look of thanks, but knew he could never forgive himself if Artemis was never rescued. They watched the pixie float down the hall towards an oblivious Artemis.

But curiously just as Opal got to the head of the stairs Artemis swiftly dived into a drawer quickly pulling out something. They couldn't tell exactly what he had gotten and what he had done with the mystery object as the view of the camera was facing his back. They watched as he quickly composed himself and went back to fiddling around on the computer.

When the pixie floated into the room they saw as he spun around an excited and hopeful look on his face. The relief that had flooded into all four of their bellies was quickly replaced again with dread as they saw the pixie mesmerise the boy. A collective sigh, and a few muttered swears went out as they realised whatever the boy had done before the pixie had arrived hadn't worked.

They watched the mesmerised boy follow the pixie zombie like out of his room, and out of the house. Juliet stopped the tapes and the room was silent.

"What did he get out of his drawer?" Holly asked, hoping one of the Butlers would know. Her hopes were dashed as they both shrugged sadly. "Well don't you have any other cameras on him?" Butler sighed remembering the conversation between him and the boy about the cameras.

"He allowed me to have the one, for security purposes, but he said that if he ever found a second one he wouldn't let me monitor his room at all. I didn't dare plant another one knowing that he would find it." Juliet patted her brother on his shoulder again. "It's not your fault. You needed to make sure you had at least the one camera on him." Butler agreed sadly.

Holly was furious "what was he doing? He obviously knew someone was coming in the room, what did he do, what was in drawer?" Foaly put a hand on her shoulder, "it doesn't matter, he was mesmerised. Whatever his plan was it obviously failed."

Holly conceded but determinedly said she was going to review all the tapes again. She sat in the security booth alone for hours pouring over all the footage from all the cameras determined to find something, anything.

The other 3 retreated to the kitchen; they couldn't bear to watch Artemis be kidnapped over and over, every time knowing there wasn't a single thing they could do. Foaly sadly told them that he had section 8 working in it, but that Opals plan clearly wasn't ransom, she was most likely out for revenge. The 3 of them sat in silence all praying that Artemis was safe.

Opal was having fun ordering the boy around the ship, getting him to clean and dust, he was helpless to object and she was loving it. "Tell me I am the most beautiful thing you have ever seen." She commanded. "Beautiful thing." He droned emphasis on "thing". She looked at him sharply "stupid mud boy." She dismissed. "Stupid." He replied, though he said it for reasons she didn't comprehend.

He was going to get himself caught if he didn't watch his tongue. He looked at his reddened hands and thought maybe being caught wouldn't be so bad. All this damned housework was driving him insane. No he chided himself; being caught was the last thing he wanted. She may be holding him the palm of her hand but he had something up his sleeve.

At the last moment before she entered his room he quickly delved into his drawer finding what he had placed there in case anything like this could happen. He always liked to be two steps ahead, and the two mirrored contact lenses he wore had definitely given him an edge. He silently thanked his genius mind for anticipating a fairy Mesmer. He had made sure to keep mirrored lenses somewhere hidden in every room of the house. He was thankful he had had them just at hand, for he had only had moments to put them in his eyes before the pixie had entered his room.

Now he just had to keep his tongue in check and wait for rescue. He hadn't quite developed a plan of escape yet, but knew that his plan b would be LEP rescuing him. Had he known what Opal had planned for his tongue, he might have given up and surrendered while he still had some sanity left.

Deviousness always made Opal horny, watching the mud boy clean was such a nice form of revenge. Yes she had many other plans for revenge, but watching the boy who always had everything handed to him on a silver platter cleaning was a sight to behold. She found the sight of his slender fingers daintily dusting making her a bit weak between the knees.

Yes revenge was the best medicine, she had always thought. All of this thinking of revenge had really started to turn her on. An evil smile crossed her face; yes this would be sweet revenge indeed.

"Artemis." Her mesmered voice commanded him to stop and look at her. "I'm feeling horny, I command you to give me oral sex." Had she not been laughing in delight, and her own genius she would have seen the look of revulsion cross his face before he expertly composed himself.

She unzipped her suit and reclined in the chair, legs spread. He kneeled in front of her, head at crotch level. He hesitated briefly and she sighed in exasperation. "Don't you know how to please a woman?" She cried in annoyance, and then laughed, "Poor Holly." She said mockingly. As he was at crotch height she didn't see the barely contained anger on his face.

"Suck my clit." She commanded, and he was forced to comply, lest his deception be found out. He bent his head to her dripping folds, parting them with his fingers before hesitantly licking, then sucking her clit. She hissed in delight and let her head roll back as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Artemis's mind was going crazy; _just pretend its Holly_, then _ahhhh gross _! It would be derogatory to Holly to think of her while committing this sin on his mortal enemy. He forced himself not to think of anything, _don't think about it. Don't think about it_. He repeated in his head over and over. Opal was starting to moan in pleasure, _DONT THINK ABOUT IT!_ His mind practically screamed at him.

He could feel her orgasm coming quickly and thanked the gods for small mercies. He felt her shudder and couldn't help shuddering himself, but for completely different reasons. He just managed to keep himself from throwing up as she mewed in pleasure. "Good mud boy." She said as she stood up and walked to the washroom to clean herself up.

The second she was out of sight Artemis was spitting and rubbing at his tongue trying to get the blasted taste of her out of his mouth. _Dear god I hope they find me soon_. He thought, _I don't think if there was a next time I could stop myself from puking. _

AN: so the plot thickens. I probably should have mentioned mouth rape at the beginning of the chapter but that would have given it away. I guess the title might have hinted but whatev. So people hate me? I don't mind flaming reviews as long as you do review. Tee hee hee, this is sooo bad. More to come! And soon hopefully, I haven't yet figured out how to get Artemis out of this "sticky situation" (pun intended) any ideas would be welcomed! You can review, hint hint wink wink nudge nudge, or PM me.


End file.
